Por ti
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Reflexiones de Kaoru...al dejar ir poco a poco a su hermano...


Por ti…

A veces pienso que es lo que hubiera sido de nosotros si ella no hubiese entrado a nuestras vidas…de no abrir el mundo que era solo de nosotros y para nosotros…sino te hubieses interesado tan insistentemente en ella…hasta observar cada uno de sus movimientos sin perderlo de vista…como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo…

¿¿Habríamos cambiado aunque sea un poco…?? ¿¿Seguiríamos igual?? ¿¿Tan sólo un universo en el que nosotros dos somos uno y el resto están alejados…?? ¿¿Sin que sus manos llegasen tan siquiera a tocar la pared que habíamos creado para alejarles…??

¿¿Cómo es que una persona como ella…tan bella, común y corriente logró tocar algo que sólo nosotros habíamos logrado estrechar entre nuestros brazos…?? El corazón ajeno…

No lo se…y no creo que lo pueda descubrir algún día…ya que cada vez te veo mas lejos de mí…mas libre e independiente…enamorado de una persona que ambos sabemos ya tiene dueño su corazón…que sólo puede ver y sonreírle, jugar con ella como si se tratase de nuestro 'juguete'…la razón de nuestra diversión…

Aunque, tal como su presencia fue invisible a nuestros ojos a la hora de cruzar nuestro muro, lo fue para conquistarte tan sutil e inintencionalmente…podría decir que…tengo celos de ella…ya que siento como si me estuviese retirando lo mas importante de mi existencia poco a poco…

-Pero también es algo que tu quieres…así que no puedo oponerme…-susurro en un hilillo de voz apenas audible para mi propio oido…cerrando mis manos en la bolsa de súper que me ofrecí en llevar al Host…dejándote a solas con ella y los demás…para ayudarte a liberarte del candado…de la maldición…de mi hermosa y adorada obsesión…

Nuestros juegos…nuestras canciones…las travesuras…cada vez iban disminuyendo…no por la falta de ganas de molestar a nuestro lord o causar uno que otro desorden…sino por el simple hecho de que tu mente desecha poco a poco lo que antes era un 'nosotros' y es reemplazado por un 'yo', como se supone que debería ser…

¿¿Es lo normal…no?? El ser uno…y no dos…

-Hikaru…-susurro al viento…mi único confidente…a la par que busco uno de los pilares y e recargo…bajando la cabeza…dejando a mis cabellos cubrir estos ojos que comparto contigo…resbalándome poco a poco…dejando a la bolsa salir de mi agarre y que los frascos se dispersen por el piso…mientras agradezco que sean de plástico en vez de vidrio…

No puedo evitar el encogerme y colocarme en posición fetal…extraño nuestro mundo…nuestros juegos y travesuras…la atención que siempre me ponías…tan incondicional…el saber que era el primer ser en tus pensamientos y preocupaciones…tener en mente lo tanto que me querías…la sinceridad de nuestros 'actos' durante el trabajo…tu aliento chocar con mi piel…tu voz dulce…exclamando mi nombre…mientras que yo respondía de la misma manera tan empalagosa y entretenida que sacaba suspiros a nuestras clientas…

Aunque mucho no ha cambiado, varias cosas han perdido su encanto a comparación de cómo era en un principio…

-¿¿Kaoru??

Escucho una voz suave y femenina, mas no atrevo a elevar mi rostro…no quiero que ella me vea llorando…que estoy destrozado…que no puedo seguir mas con la farsa, pero que tampoco quiero dejar de ayudarte…liberarte aunque eso signifique el que me abandones…

-Ah…Haruhi…-susurro en un hilillo de voz sin atreverme a verle…limpiando con disimulo mis lágrimas con mi pantalón, para luego des pegarme de ellas y buscándola…mas ya no estaba…-¿Haruhi?

-Estoy aquí-dijo mientras me giraba a verla, sobresaltándome y cayéndome a un lado, mas sintiendo los brazos de ella tomar los míos, quedando ambos tendidos en el piso, sin evitar que nos riéramos ante la extraña sucesión de escenas que habían ocurrido en cuestión de tan sólo segundos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que yo iría por el café-comenté aún acostado a su lado, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, ambos sonreíamos…hacía mucho que éramos amigos…parte del host Club…-Tampoco tardé tanto

-No es por eso-comentó suavemente mientras se acercaba a mí, abrazándome de una manera que me hizo sonrojar…como si fuese un… ¿abrazo…maternal…?

-Ha…ru…

-Tal vez Hikaru sea muy despistado, tal como Tamaki-sempai…-murmuró mientras que me hizo estremecerme ligeramente-pero Hany-sempai…Mori-sempai…también Kyouya-sempai y yo sabemos lo mucho que te afecta el que Hikaru esté menos tiempo contigo…

¿Me…me habrían…descubierto…?

No…no podía ser…

-¿Pero de qué hablas Haruhi? Yo estoy…

-Puedes llorar…-susurró mientras que me aferró mas a su pecho…mas yo…no podía…no debía mostrar mi debilidad…frente a otros…

Mas no pude…no podía mas…sólo…se que rompí en llanto…entre sus brazos y su pecho…en un sollozo silencioso en el cual sólo nosotros dos éramos testigos…un secreto que rogué guardara…que ella me prometió mantener sólo entre ambos…

En poco llegamos de nuevo con el resto, todo como siempre…mientras siento su abrazo y montamos nuestro teatro…no puedo evitar sonrojarme y reir aunque me despedaze poco a poco…pero lo que sea…lo que sea…lo haré…y daré por ti…

Ai Shiteru… Hikaru…


End file.
